For certain software applications, it is valuable to be able to determine when a device is moving between general locations and/or areas. For instance, when applications of a device are using wireless network connections associated with specific wireless access points, detecting movement of the device into, out of, and within areas associated with effective ranges of the wireless access points (e.g., a “walk-away” situation, etc.) enables software applications to handle connectivity changes that may result from the movement of the device in relation to the wireless access points. However, use of location-finding technology, such as global positioning system (GPS) technology may require high levels of processing, may not provide the desired level of location granularity, and may fail to work reliably indoors. Further, interaction by the device with other devices is required in GPS systems, creating a reliance on such devices. Other location-finding technology, such as 802.11mc location-finding, may require substantial processing on the device.
For example, during a media projection session using a wireless network connection to share media to others in a defined location (e.g., a conference room, etc.), current technology enables users to project a display of their device, leave to another room, and continue projecting the display without realizing that they are still projecting. The user may then use their device to view personal, private, or otherwise confidential information, resulting in the user unintentionally projecting the information in the defined location.